Coliseum
by JustBenifet
Summary: Every 3 years, 20 chosen people between 16 and 30 enter the Coliseum. Every year only one comes out victorious. Lucy Heartfilia is determined to be chosen to participate in the event, to fulfill a promise she made years ago. But what happens when her competition turns into her friends, and even some potential love interests? Bad. Very bad. (Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail- NaLu)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… I know that I'm kind of not supposed to do this, but I'm starting a new story while I'm still writing my other book… Heh heh… Well, I got this idea from an image I saw on pinterest recently. Unfortunately, I never got the name of the artist, but I don't own the image. (It's the cover image) This might also sound to some people like the hunger games in the beginning, but trust me, it's not anything like that (I don't really like the hunger games plotline).**

* * *

 _ **FIORE NATIONAL NEWS**_

" _...And this year is the year for the Coliseum games, they have lowered the necessary age to enter! The people limit still remains 20, but now all the 16 year olds who have been dieing to enter can (the age limit on the other end is still 30)! All you have to do is enter your name, age, and town into the Coliseum website , and click enter! Many will enter, but there will only be 20 selected, and out of those 20, only one will be victorious! Remember, the prize for winning is 500,000 jewel, plus a your choice of 1 rare magical item, such as a golden gate key, x-balls, or some other amazing prize! 20 will enter the coliseum, but only 1 will come out victorious! Now, moving onto the weather report with-"_

I clicked the mute button on the T.V. remote. This year, I _would_ get into the coliseum. I was 17, and now that the necessary entering age had been lowered down from 18 to 16, I'd be able to enter. And I _would_ be chosen.

Let me explain a little. My name's Lucy Heartfilia. As you probably know by now, I'm a 17 year old resident of Magnolia, living in the country of Fiore. I have blond hair and brown eyes. That's kinda all there really is to me though. Other than of course, I'm going to be the next winner of the Coliseum games.

And just for those of you who don't know what the Coliseum games are, here's the download;

The Coliseum games are an annual event that are hosted here in our very own Magnolia every 3 years. They take place in 'The Coliseum', a 5x5 mile arena that's designed to simulate different climates from around the world, such as the deserts and the swamps. Each game lasts 3 months, in which each of the 20 competitors have to try to survive. No one dies, but if someone is fatally injured and can't heal themselves, then they are taken out of the game. Players can also submit, in which case they are also taken out of the game. The goal of the tournament is to be the last one standing, or to make it to the end of the 3 month period. Players are allowed to team up, but no one ever does because people are greedy and don't want to share the prize, which is what happens if there are one or more people left after 3 months. The games are made into a show that's broadcasted weekly, having 12 episodes per season. And, it's my favorite T.V. show ever!

Ever since I was little and I first watched the Coliseum games with my mom, I've always wanted to enter. Now that I'm 17, and the games are happening, I finally can.

I let out a groan and stretch, cracking my back and closing my eyes. Soon… Soon I'll be able to live out my dream, and keep the promise I made…

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know if I should continue writing this, and my other story, or maybe just let this one go. Also, sorry this is kinda short, if I do continue, the chapter's will be longer. Thanks for reading my weird work, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I haven't gotten any input so far, but I've decided to continue on anyways. I've gotten a friend to read over it, and she gave me the thumbs up that I needed. I'm going to continue the other story I'm writing, and this won't slow down the production of chapters (if anything it'll speed it up).**

* * *

 _Click._

I move my mouse across the bluelight screen, and tap the web address into the search bar. I have it memorized by now, after all, if I'm going to be the champion of the games, I might as well have it committed to memory.

The first question that comes up is the simplest; _What is your name?_

The second is also fairly simple; _What is your address?_

So is the third; _What is your age?_

The fourth is a little harder, and since they change the tougher questions each year, I haven't even thought about how to answer; _What is your relationship status?_

Not exactly a _tough_ question, but still, why would they want to know about something so trivial as weather I'm single or not? I mean, who cares if I'm dating anyone… Heh heh… Being a single pringle isn't a _bad_ thing, right?

I reluctantly click the button on the right labeled ' _single',_ and then move on to the next stage. They want me to take a picture of myself.

Not so hard. This form was actually pretty short. The past games (and I only know this because I've been on this site a million times), the information slip wanted to know a bunch of things, like weather I had any living relatives, weather or not any of my friends were entering, weird stuff like that. Each time, inserting a picture was the finishing step of the entrance form.

I click on the camera app at the bottom of the computer monitor and take a quick picture, examining it before uploading it onto the site. Everything is in check, and I hover my mouse over the big green submit button. I will _finally_ be at least considered to enter the games. I have to get in… I have to get in…

* * *

 **(Sorry it's short)**


End file.
